Rubble/Trivia
*Rubble is an English Bulldog. *Rubble is confirmed to be the youngest pup in "Pups Get a Rubble". *Rubble is the very first character to appear in the series. **He is also the very first character to speak a line. *His skateboarding skills seems to be based on Tillman, the skateboarding bulldog from a January 2007 iPhone commercial. *He is also the youngest member of the PAW Patrol along with Zuma. *Rubble enjoys bathing and has a fondness for bubble baths. *Whenever he sleeps, he wears a sleeping mask. *Rubble seems to have an interest in music, especially when it comes to singing. **His Season 1-Season 5 and Season 6 voice actors (Devan Cohen and Keegan Hedley, respectively) also play Daniel Tiger in the TV series of the same name (the others being Addison Holley as Julia Goodway, Stuart Ralston as Rocky, and Jaxon Mercey as Ryder). **Jake Beale is the only cast role on that series who never gets a character role for this show at all. **This usually leaves Rubble as the lead singer. *Rubble is the first and only member of the PAW Patrol to need a pup to take his place (Chase in "Pup Pup Boogie", and Zuma in "Pups Save a Super Pup"). He also is the first and only member to need that twice. *Rubble is the second pup to need the PAW Patrol to help him ("Pups Save a Super Pup"). The first was Marshall (in "Pups Fight Fire"). *He is a big fan of the fictional superhero character Apollo the Super-Pup, who he dressed as during rescue missions in "Pups Save a Super Pup" and "Pups Save Jake". *He loves snow boarding (shown in "Pups Get a Rubble", "Pups Get a Lift" and "Pups and the Snow Monster") *In "Pups Save a Toof", it was revealed that Rubble is afraid of spiders. *In "Pups Save the Turbots", Rubble dressed up as Francois Turbot by attempting to impress Skye with speaking Francois' french accent. *In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate", Rubble's Halloween costume was a reference/homage to Elvis Persley's jumpsuit in the broadcast "Aloha From Hawaii" in January 1973. *Rubble's name comes from the word rubble, meaning "waste or rough fragments of stone, brick, concrete, etc., especially as the debris from the demolition of buildings." *Rubble has been first called on a mission 62 times. *Rubble has been called for backup 17 times. *Rubble has been called into action (either a first response or backup) 79 times. *In "Pups and the Trouble with Turtles", Rubble is the first PAW Patrol member to go on a solo mission followed by Marshall, Zuma and Skye. *Rubble is fast at Pup Pup Boogie, but can't do the splits well. (Seen in "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie") *In "Pups Get a Rubble", it was revealed that Rubble was originally a stray pup who ended up stuck in a tree while trying to chase after a soccer ball Ryder, Marshall, and Chase had been playing with lands in it. He was later found by Ryder, Marshall, Chase who manage to rescue him via Chase's net. He became an official member of the PAW Patrol after assisting Ryder and the PAW Patrol in rescuing Jake who had become trapped in the snow on Jake's Mountain. **Prior to his entry in the PAW Patrol, his pup-tag appeared on the Lookout's briefing screen. *Rubble is the first pup to have a vehicle with treadwheels. **Everest would be the second pup to have a vehicle with treadwheels. *Rubble was given a crane in "Pups Save a Show". *Rubble was finally first deployed with Everest in "Pups Save a Snowboard Competition". *Rubble was finally first deployed with Skye in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs". **Just like with Zuma, Rubble and Skye have never been first-deployed as a pair of two. *Rubble has finally first-deployed with Zuma as a pair of two in "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus". **He and Zuma were first-deployed in "Pups Save a Friend" and "Pups Save Their Floating Friends". However, it was with a few of the other pups at the time. *In "Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show", Rubble is the second member of the PAW Patrol shown to be a sleepwalker (with the first being Marshall in "Pups Save a Ghost"). *In "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs", the dinosaur eggs Rubble helps unearth are discovered to be a new previously undiscovered species. This new species is dubbed Rubblesaurus in Rubble's honor. **Rubble said that his favorite dinosaur is a triceratops. *Although Rubble appears to be the 6th member of the PAW Patrol (hence the #6 on his bulldozer), he was actually the 7th member of the PAW Patrol. *His original name may have been Digger, as DirecTV incorrectly calls him that in their description of "Pups Save a Pool Day." *Five episodes were based on Rubble's dreams, one or two dreams per season: **In Season 1 his dream was in "Pups and the Beanstalk". **In Season 2 his dream was in "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs". ***Since Rubble's only first deployment with Skye occurred in a dream, he has not actually done so in reality, until "Pups Save the Hippos" it became official. **In Season 3 his dream was in "Pups Find a Genie". ***Humorously, after his dream in "Pups Find a Genie", Rubble demonstrates an uncharacteristic aversion to bathing, though Rubble's reaction is understandable given to what happened to him in his dream. **Also in Season 3 his dream was in "Pups Save Apollo". ***Rubble was also the first one to be called by Apollo in "Save Apollo". **In Season 4 his dream was in "[[Pups Save a Playful Dragon]". *In "Pups Save the Mayor's Tulips", it can be seen when Rubble was a little pup, he use to have a yellow blanket to play with. *Rubble is shown to be good at making food taste better, as shown in "Pups Save the Chili Cook-Off". *In "Pups Save the Flying Food", Rubble said that he enjoys eating carrots. *Rubble is the fifth pup to become a mer-pup. *Both Rubble and Rocky's actors, Devan Cohen and Samuel Faraci voice the Tibble twins on Arthur. *Rubble's winter cap resembles an ushanka, a Russian fur cap. *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Tracker *Ryder Category:Protagonist Trivia Category:Dog Trivia